<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dreaming Big (Pansexual/Omisexual Pride Day) by Shtwriter_yup_datsme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553252">Dreaming Big (Pansexual/Omisexual Pride Day)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shtwriter_yup_datsme/pseuds/Shtwriter_yup_datsme'>Shtwriter_yup_datsme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pride Month Oneshots! 🌈 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Absent John Winchester, Alternate Universe, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Brotherly Bonding, Drunk John Winchester, LGBTQ Themes, No Incest, Other, Pansexual Sam Winchester, Parental Bobby Singer, Supportive Bobby Singer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:42:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shtwriter_yup_datsme/pseuds/Shtwriter_yup_datsme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>I just want to clarify this is NOT wincest</p><p>Also this chapter is for both Pan and Omi pride because omi is just another way of saying pansexual</p><p>Okay now you may read</p><p>~🌈~</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pride Month Oneshots! 🌈 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dreaming Big (Pansexual/Omisexual Pride Day)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just want to clarify this is NOT wincest</p><p>Also this chapter is for both Pan and Omi pride because omi is just another way of saying pansexual</p><p>Okay now you may read</p><p>~🌈~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>It was late, John their drunk of a father had been MIA for a week leaving Sam and Dean to stay at their uncle Bobby's place but they weren't complaining- they'd stay there regularly anyways since John was usually always gone</p><p>"Dean?"</p><p>Sam called from his bed only a few inches from Dean's, "Yeah Sammy?" Came Dean's sleepy voice, "Can I tell you something..in...confidence?"</p><p>Dean nodded "Sure- just not if it's about sex" Sam rolled his eyes, reaching over to turn on the lamp "It's not like that jerk"</p><p>"Okay well what's on your mind- and you better make it quick because I'm about to pass out"</p><p>Sam took a deep breath "There's this boy, at school... Lukas.."</p><p>Dean quickly became defensive "Is he bullying you?"</p><p>"No-no- I.." Sam sighed "I like him..like..<em>like like </em>him" God he sounded like a girl "I can't stop thinking about his lips and his smile and we <em>kissed</em> the other day..." He gave a heavy sigh "I don't know..<em>god </em>this is so embarrassing"</p><p>Dean paused, he'd usually be making fun of his brother but the situation seemed serious, Dean sat up "Are telling me that you're.. gay?- Sammy?"</p><p>"That's the thing I'm not!- I like girls!- but I also like boys..I mean I don't really care what they have <em>down</em> <em>there</em> I just like..people..if that makes any sense"</p><p>"It kinda does..if you're looking for a label maybe you're pansexual?" Dean offered, Sam frowned "What's that?"</p><p>Dean shrugged "It's like being bisexual but you like people for their personalities not gender"</p><p>Sam's brows knitted together "How do you know this Dean?" His brother blushed, "I may have done some research at the library"</p><p>"<em>You</em> went to a library?" Sam asked in a mocking tone and Dean rolled his eyes "Shut up"</p><p>"..So are you <em>pansexual?</em>- like me?"</p><p>"Why would you think that?" Dean asked a little defensively, Sam shrugged "You look at guys the way you look at girls"</p><p>Dean paused for a second before he shook his head "No I think I'm bisexual, girls..guys..they're both awesome" He shrugged, "It's okay to feel how you're feeling Sammy- for a long time I thought I was messed up..but then I realised that I couldn't control it, you can't choose who you like"</p><p>Sam nodded "Y"know..dad's not gonna like this" Their father wasn't big on support especially when it came to guy on guy action</p><p>Dean shook his head "Then we don't have to tell him, not until we feel safe" Sam chewed his lip "..And what about Bobby?..think he'll care that we're both a little gay?"</p><p>Dean smiled "Nah, I'm pretty sure he already knows" Sam paused "You think dad's gonna come back?"</p><p>"..I don't know Sammy, I wish I did" Dean sighed "Wanna join me?- I know you're not six anymore but I think we could both use some comfort"</p><p>Sam nodded, moving over to Dean's bed they slept on separate pillows, both dreaming of being free and..<em>normal</em></p><p>-<em>W</em><em>ell..their normal</em></p><p>"Stop stealing the covers Dean!"</p><p>
  <em>~</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Bonus</em>
  </b>
</p><p>When Dean woke up in the morning his nose twitched, <em>"Pancakes" </em>He said as his eyes flew open; Bobby had made pancakes!</p><p>"Pancakes" Sam repeated, they both sat up and turned to each other "Race you?"</p><p>Dean nodded and then he was pushing Sam onto the ground, scrambling to get up himself, "Hey!- Dean!- that's so not fair!" Sam said and he was running after his brother both laughing as they tried to get to the delicious food</p><p>- <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>